Advances in technology have enabled access to television programs for both recording and immediate viewing. A user may watch a particular television program (e.g., a news program) on a particular channel while recording a different television program (e.g., a movie) on another channel. A user may also watch a television program on a particular channel while simultaneously recording the television program. A user may also schedule television program for future recording.
Problems can arise during recording of a television program. For example, the recorded television program may have unexpected segments, such as breaking news or weather alerts, that result in missing segments of the expected program. In another example, an event, such as power outage at a recording device (e.g., set-top box) or a recording device malfunction, may interrupt recording of the television program. In another example, a media content provider (i.e., a television program provider) may fail to provide the television program at a scheduled time and may instead provide a different program.